The present invention relates to anchoring devices for anchoring the ends of reinforcements intended to stress a civil engineering works structure (reservoir, silo, pipe, etc)
It is commonplace for a civil engineering works structure to be reinforced by hoop reinforcements which may in particular consist of prestressing strands. These reinforcements are kept taut in a configuration in which they surround the structure. Their tensioning therefore generates compressive stresses in the structure, and these can improve its behavior under load, particularly in the case of concrete structures.
A known anchoring device consists of a block intended to press at its base on a civil engineering works structure and provided with orifices in which the ends of a reinforcement surrounding the structure are immobilized, for example using wedge-effect jaws arranged in opposition.
The orifices of such a block have to lie approximately in the continuation of the path of the reinforcement along the structure. If they do not, the taut reinforcement has a zone of steep curvature at the mouth of the orifice where it carries the risk of being weakened. This arrangement also prevents undesirable moments from being exerted on the block as the reinforcement is tensioned.
However, the two orifices of the block which are intended to receive the opposite ends of the reinforcement cannot be coincident. For space reasons, the orifices and the immobilizing means (jaws or the like) have to be mutually offset.
In order to meet these two requirements, the orifices of the block are given curved shapes: on the two opposite sides of the block, the (entry) directions of the two orifices are aligned in such a way as to lie in the plane of the turn described by the reinforcement around the structure; then the orifices curve away from this plane on each side in order to leave enough space for the tensioning and immobilizing means to be installed.
One disadvantage of the anchoring blocks of this last type is that the curvature of the orifices impedes the insertion of the reinforcements. These have a certain stiffness which opposes their entry into curved orifices. In practice, recourse has to be had to ram-powered tools in order to introduce the reinforcements into the anchoring block, and this considerably complicates the fitting of the prestressing system. In addition, such anchoring cannot be used when it is desirable for the reinforcement to describe more than one turn between its two anchored ends.
It is a particular object of the present invention to alleviate these disadvantages by proposing an anchoring device which adequately meets the above requirements and is easier to mount on the civil engineering works structure.